Fix You
by favoritehello-hardestgoodbye
Summary: Events turn bitter when Spencer and Toby decide to get away from Rosewood. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my very first fanfic _ever_ so I hope you guys like it! Please leave reviews! I just wrote this off of the top of my head so I'm not exactly sure where I want the story to go. If you have any suggestions let me know and I will definitely take them into consideration. Thanks for reading! :)**

***I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the song Fix You by Coldplay*  
**

The graduation couldn't have been any more cliched. It looked-and felt-like something out of a TV movie. Spencer had been looking forward to this moment her entire life, but she wasn't surprised when the "big moment" wasn't as big as she expected it to be.

Story of her life, right?

Spencer wanted to get out of this so bad. She was already looking forward to whatever her plans were for later. Things were a lot more spontaneous than they had been lately, and as much as she liked everything to be in order, she had to admit that she liked it. Spencer quickly took a look around for her friends. Hanna was fixing her cuticles with the bulletin they had handed out. Aria was staring off into space, and Emily was sitting straight in her seat, smiling in case someone took her picture. Spencer sat for what seemed like years, nearly dozing off at one point before it was finally her time to speak. Although she didn't have very many people to compete with, being announced valedictorian was the highlight of her senior year. Well, the _second_ best part of her senior year. She walked to the podium, praying that she wouldn't trip on her gown or do something else equally embarrassing during her time in the limelight. She looked out in the audience, her eyes immediately finding one piercing blue pair staring back. _Toby_. She subconsciously flashed him a winning smile before she spoke, her voice slow and clear.

"We've waited for this moment for four years. Can you believe it? Four years that have passed by at the speed of light, and as much as it may hurt to leave our lives here, it's a brand new chapter. I hope that everyone here looks back on their high school experience without regrets. I read in a book once that it's better to live your life with "oh well's" rather than "what if's." This really stuck out to me, and I hope these words inspire you guys to live each day like it's your last. It's okay to mess up and humiliate yourself. It's okay to get lost on campus your first day, and it's okay to change your mind over and over even when you don't know what's really right. Don't ever forget about your high school years, these are, or were the best years of our life, right? I hope that all of you are successful and I'll never forget any of you. I know I'm rambling and I'm sorry. After all, I don't want to mess up any after-parties or family dinners, so I think I'm finished with my speech. I hope all of the students and former students that have attended Rosewood are happy with their lives, and I hope we all do great things! So here's to the parties, all-nighters, drama, and high school sweethearts. Thank you."

Spencer smiled as the audience applauded her speech. She saw parents of her classmates wiping away bittersweet tears. Toby gave her a thumbs up, a grin spreading on his face. She waved at him as she walked back to her seat, a bounce in her step and her head held high. Even though Toby hated the vast majority of the people that were in the room, he still came to support Spencer. They cared about each other so much. As Hanna put it, they were "in _way_ too deep."

The rest of the ceremony passed by extremely fast. Even Spencer managed to shed a tear throwing her cap in the air and walking out of the Hollis Auditorium that Rosewood High had rented out for this special celebration. Part of Spencer was happy that she was starting her new life with Toby, another part was longing to get the hell out of high school, and a very tiny part wanted to go back to kindergarten and re-live all the great moments she had experienced throughout the past 13 years.

When she pushed open the glass doors and walked outside of the building to meet her family, she was surprised to see that Toby was the only one waiting for her. She should've known that her parents would've left, they never acknowledged anything she did anyway. Pain slowly sunk into Spencer's veins as she realized that she had spent her whole school career trying to impress her parents, and they didn't even stay to see Spencer after her graduation. It wasn't a school play that would be having another showing the next night, this was a graduation. Her first actual graduation that meant something, and they couldn't even wait for her to change out of her cap and gown. She would always be the friend with the slack parents. Her heart dropped as she watched Hanna, Aria, and Emily hug their parents. All Spencer wanted now was to get out of anyone's sight before she broke down.

"Spencer, that was the greatest speech I've ever heard. You did amazing," he appraised her as he pulled her into a bear hug, snapping Spencer back into reality. He was shocked when she didn't hug back, a hurt look forming on his face. _Great, he's the only one that stayed for me and now I've upset him,_ she thought. Instead of walking away, he grabbed her hand and led her behind the building. He sat down on the freshly trimmed grass and motioned for her to sit on his lap. Remembering she wasn't in jeans, she smoothed down her black A-line dress before sitting down. She dug the heels of her stilettos into the ground, bunching her toes up into her shoes. _Don't cry, don't you dare cry. You're not wearing the mascara for this Spencer,_ she silently scolded herself.

"Spence, what's wrong?" he whispered in her ear, pushing her soft brown hair away from her face.

By now it was too late. Spencer knew she was going to cry. She could feel a rock forming in her throat as tears began to well in her deep brown eyes. Toby saw this and pressed her tight against his body. His smell made her senses go wild, a mixture of Axe body spray, spearmint gum, and the tiniest hint of cigarette smoke. It was a unique smell; Spencer wished she could bottle it and keep it when he was away.

"Th-they didn't even stay," she choked out, her cries turning into sobs. "I've waited s-so long for this Toby, thirteen years, and they didn't even stay to w-watch me."

"Shh, don't cry. It's okay, Spencer. I'm here," her breathing began to steady again; Toby knew his attempt at trying to soothe her sadness appeared to be working. He lifted her chin up with his index finger, wiping a tear from her eye before kissing her softly on the lips.

"Let's get out of here, Spence. I know where we can go," he murmured, pulling her up. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist as he led her to his truck, one of her favorite places on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm so sorry for not being able to update sooner. I have had such a busy week! I know this is a short chapter but I PROMISE to update again tomorrow. I think I know where I want this story to go now, which will motivate me to update more!**

**Please follow my tumblr, my URL is pll-0bsessed. I will be giving more info on the story and opportunities for my followers to get involved in this story if I gain some more followers. I only have 5 followers right now, but I just made it a few days ago. I also accept Spoby (or any other PLL) prompts!**

**Sorry for rambling! Enjoy! :) *I do not own PLL or Fix You by Coldplay***

* * *

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked impatiently. She hated not knowing what was going on, even when Toby was in charge.

"You'll see soon enough," he responded back, a hint of humor in his voice. Toby knew he was driving Spencer crazy by not informing her of his plans for the evening. As the truck rested at a stoplight, he caught himself glancing at Spencer from the passenger seat. The curls that she had taken hours before the ceremony to perfect were starting to fall flat, her makeup was starting to fade, but that didn't stop her from looking any less than a goddess. Spencer knew that he was admiring her, and she made a point to ignore him out of mock irritation. Toby was forced to tear his eyes from her when the light turned green, and the truck grumbled loudly as it exited downtown Rosewood, leaving all evidence of civilization back behind them.

"Spence," he started slowly. Spencer knew this tone of voice, and she knew that he was going to try to make her crack a smile. When she didn't answer him back, he knew he would have to try a little harder.

"Spencer, listen to me," Toby warned. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Spencer trying to fight off a grin, but this wasn't enough for him. In what seemed like a blur, he pulled the truck off of the road with as much force as the engine could take. It screeched to a halt as it met the dirt, and Spencer didn't hesitate to let out a scream. She realized what had really happened when she saw Toby throw his head back onto the seat, bursting out into a fit of laughter. Spencer smacked him hard in his side, not trying to hide the grin on her face.

"You're such an idiot," she managed to say, her silent expression turning into audible fits of giggles.

"You have to admit, I had you going. That's what you get for trying to beat me at my own game," Toby playfully boasted back, unbuckling his seatbelt to scoot closer to her. He wasted no time in pressing his lips against hers, but it was Spencer who deepened the kiss, sliding around the seat so her knees were on either side of Toby's hips. Her hands grabbed locks of his hair as their tongues battled, quickly becoming lost in each other. His fingertips left a burning trail as they traveled from her hips down to the underside of her thighs, playing with the material on the hem of her dress. Spencer's lips moved from his mouth to his neck, nipping at the soft skin that awaited her. A low groan escaped from the back of his throat. She continued her maneuver down to his collarbone, knowing that it would leave marks, but not caring enough to stop. He flipped her on her back, laying her down on the leather interior as he hovered over her.

"Toby," she whispered softly as an idea began to form in the back of her head. This was the first time they had been able to be alone like this in over a month, with Spencer finishing her senior year and getting everything in line, but she had a good reason to interrupt their moment.

"What, babe?" he responded slowly, not understanding what was going on.

"I have an idea, but you have to run me by my house to grab some things first," she said with a smirk on her face.

"You're not playing tricks again, are you?" he questioned jokingly, grabbing her hand as he pulled his truck back onto the road.

"No, but you're in for a big surprise," she declared as they rode back towards the streetlights, amazed at how pleasant her evening had turned just by being with Toby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update the next day like I said I would. I was trying to plan out the rest of the story line, and somewhere between planning all of the chapters I developed a little case of writer's block for this chapter (weird, I know).**

**I wrote this at three in the morning, and I'm sorry if there are any typos. I read over it three times, but I'm sorry if I missed something.**

**Enjoy! Hopefully I won't have to deal with a block anymore and can update sooner!**

* * *

It had been years since Spencer's family had visited their vacation home in Cherry Grove, a tiny part of town near Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. In fact, Spencer herself didn't know why her parents just sold it, it had to be worth far more than they had let on to be, and the only person who bothered to even check up on the house anymore was the cleaning lady, Marge, who dropped in twice a week just in case someone decided to stay for a while.

For those reasons, Spencer didn't feel one bit of guilt for taking the key and planning a trip with Toby for the week. After all, her parents spent their summer traveling without her, so they wouldn't even notice if she took a vacation for herself. So she packed her bags, took Toby by his loft to pack his, and in an hour, they were on the road.

"Spencer, let me drive, you're getting tired," Toby pleaded from the passenger side of Spencer's SUV. They had been riding on the interstate for what seemed like years, Spencer insisting that she could drive all night while Toby slept. However, two stops at two different Starbucks with 24 hour service (which Spencer thought was the best invention ever) and one regrettable stop at a convenience store searching for Spencer's extra-strong coffee proved that her statement may not have been as correct as she thought.

"No, Toby, I'm fine," she soothed as she took another gulp of her coffee, "God, this is disgusting. Remind me to never stop at a gas station for coffee again, this tastes like sewer water," she choked out, slamming the paper cup back into it's holder.

"All the more reason you should let me drive," Toby said back, trying to hide a hint of annoyance in his voice as he laid his head back onto the leather seat. They didn't speak for a while, until Spencer started to swerve out of her lane, her caffeine buzz finally bottoming out.

"Spencer, you're pulling off the next exit and I'm driving. You're too tired, I don't want you to crash," Toby said, trying to reason with Spencer. Although she didn't want to be proven wrong, their safety meant more than losing an argument, and with that, she pulled off of the interstate and stopped at a rest station. Upon stopping the car she realized how sleepy she really was.

"Thank you for making me stop, I don't think I realized until now how tired I really was," Spencer mumbled, trying not to slur her voice. She grabbed Toby's hand, giving it a tiny squeeze.

"Well you can go to sleep now, the GPS says we'll get there around six if we can get through the traffic," he said back, unbuckling his seatbelt with his free hand, sliding over and planting a kiss on her lips. She tasted like the coffee she had been forcing herself to drink, which reminded him that he needed to rid the car with all remaining traces of her caffeine supply while he still had the chance.

"I'm going to go throw this out, since you didn't like it," he stated, "do you need to go in?" She shook her head, climbing slowly into the passenger's seat. She was barely awake, but she still found the energy to admire Toby as he walked into the small brick building. Apart from Toby, she couldn't see anything other than what the long, lean lamp posts allowed her to see in the darkness, so she was glad that there weren't any other cars around. After all, she couldn't even remember where they were at, which scared and intrigued her at the same time.

All of the rational thoughts filling her mind went flying when she saw Toby running back to Spencer's car at full speed. He yanked open the driver's side door, locking them in before jerking the car out of the parking space.

"Toby, what's going on?" she gasped, her eyes dancing around everywhere looking for a possible solution. It had all happened so fast, five seconds ago she was almost asleep and now she was wide awake, looking for answers.

"This." he spat out, pulling the car up further before slamming the brakes again. He pointed at something, and as Spencer's eyes focused on the object, she knew exactly what it was. Suddenly, everything was in slow motion, as if someone had flipped a switch in Spencer's mind.

It was standing outside, a hooded figure dressed in all black. It was standing between two of the lights posted outside, and it was staring straight at Spencer. Thoughts of Spencer's awful junior year came flooding back to her. Just by seeing this figure, all of the memories that Spencer had tried so hard to forget were suddenly swimming around in her head.

But it _couldn't_ be A. Mona was A, and she was spending the rest of her life locked up in Radley. However, Spencer knew this wasn't some random creep. A burglar would have left the rest station upon being spotted, but this one knew it was being watched and wasn't bothered, as if it were trying to taunt Spencer and Toby. The wardrobe of this figure also shockingly resembled A's, with the black leather gloves and the same black hoodie with a silver zipper.

"It can't be," Spencer finally managed to choke out, barely able to speak above a whisper. Her surroundings were jarred back to their normal speed inside of her head as Toby stomped the gas and flew the car out of the parking lot.

"Spencer, I thought this was over with," Toby said, gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"I did too, but we were stupid to think that Mona didn't have any backup. She knew that she would eventually get caught, and that she needed someone to pick up where she left off. They just had to wait for the right time," she mumbled back, resting her head in her hands. Spencer's stomach churned as she came to terms with what had just happened.

A was back to torture everyone, and there wasn't a thing that anyone could do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who FINALLY got to update? ME! :) I'm soooo sorry you guys, I've been at the beach (EXACTLY where I've set this story) and the wifi didn't work at our condo. :( This chapter is the longest one so far, so I hope you enjoy it! I have a lot of ideas for this story, so I'm interested myself as to where this story's going to end up! I'm going to stop rambling now, hope you guys like it.**

* * *

The rest of the car ride was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Spencer never went back to sleep, it seemed that the arrival of this new A had her shaken up more than she thought it would. She tried to talk herself out of thinking that she had an encounter with a new A, but she realized that pretending that nothing happened would only make the situation worse. She spent almost two hours contemplating whether she should tell the girls, but after pondering she decided to hold off until she could be one hundred percent sure that A was back.

Toby, on the other hand, was too furious to speak. He knew all the trauma that Spencer and the girls had been put through during their junior year. He had been A's target at one point, and he knew from being A's target and being a person of interest in Ali's death that it was horrible knowing that someone was out to get you. Toby tried not to think about those rough times, but seeing A again made horrible memories rush back to his head. He didn't want to think that he had taken this trouble free year for granted, but he never thought that someone would be back to torture the girls again. One thing was for sure, Toby wasn't going to stand around and let things happen like last time. If any of the girls were in danger, especially Spencer, he wouldn't stop until this new A was finished for good.

Just like the GPS predicted, Spencer and Toby arrived at the beach house around six in the morning, just in time to watch the sun rise. The house looked exactly like Spencer remembered it; with the same thick tan wooden beams at the bottom (protecting it in case the ocean flooded), gray-blue siding, navy shutters, and white-trimmed glass double doors at the top of a Victorian style matching staircase. Memories, both good and bad, came to Spencer's mind: playing cards with her aunt and uncle, fishing on the pier with her father, and fighting with Melissa over who got the room with the bunk beds. As much as she loved the fact that she was going off to college in two months, Spencer would've given anything at that moment to be tiny and fearless again.

"I've missed this view so much, it's so beautiful," Spencer said in awe of her surroundings as she stepped out of the car and onto the white pavement. The sun was orange, reflecting in fragments on the ocean waves. Pink and red clouds surrounded it, blending into one sunrise that sticky-sweet Rosewood could never produce. In spite of all that had happened earlier that morning, the only thing that Spencer could think about now was making the best out of this trip with Toby.

"I can think of something that looks even better," Toby murmured, getting out to wrap his arms around her. He swept her hair over to one shoulder, kissing her jaw down to her collarbone. Spencer closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of just being with Toby. She hadn't been able to relax until now, and Toby's touch was probably the only thing that could calm her down.

"We're still going to have an amazing week, right?" Spencer asked, turning around in his grip so that she was facing him. She could tell that Toby knew the real meaning behind her question.

"Of course," he assured, kissing her nose, "it was such an early hour, who knows what we really saw?" he said unconvincingly, as if he was trying to tell not only Spencer that but himself as well.

"We shouldn't worry about what we saw. This is our first vacation together, let's make it special," Spencer stated, pulling Toby in for a kiss. It started out innocent, but quickly heated as Toby brushed his tongue against hers. He grabbed the small of her back to pull her closer to him, moving them so she was leaning against the passenger's side of the car. Their hips colliding sent a wave of passion through both Spencer and Toby, their movements quickly heating up. Spencer rested her hands at the back of his neck, running her fingers through his newly cut hair. She knew it wouldn't be much longer until he pulled away, so she made the best of the moment while she could, sucking on his bottom lip. Spencer knew it would drive him crazy, and she was right. She could feel him moving even closer to her, so she bit down slightly on his lip, gently pulling it with her as she slowly backed out of the kiss.

"We probably just gave the neighbors a show," Spencer laughed, reaching for the keys hanging out of Toby's pocket. She pressed the circular button on the back, the trunk opening with a barely audible pop.

"It's their fault for being up at six in the morning," Toby spoke into her neck, giving her a tight hug before walking to the back of Spencer's car.

After unpacking their things, Spencer and Toby were laying together on the living room couch watching recorded episodes of Friends (her parents always made sure Marge kept their DVR stocked with shows) when they heard a faint knocking from the front door.

"Who comes here at eight in the morning?" Toby groaned as they both sat up, the cashmere blanket on top of them pooling on the rug beneath their feet.

"It's probably the maid, she drops by ever so often to make sure everything's okay," Spencer sighed, hopping off of the couch as she turned down the hallway to the front door, pulling her hair up in a tight ponytail as she went. Toby laughed silently to himself as she trailed away; he thought it was silly that Spencer tried to boost her appearance when the guest was only the cleaner.

"Hello?" Spencer asked as she turned the door's silver handle, only to see that there wasn't anyone standing in front of her. She stepped her bare feet out onto the white stairs, peeking around to see if anyone had parked a car in the driveway. _No_.

"That's weird," Spencer said slowly, closing the door, locking it with a click, "there wasn't anyone out there."

"Maybe it was the paperboy, now get back in here," Toby ordered, a playful tone in his voice.

Spencer rounded the corner, pulling her hair back down. The coffee bean colored strands lay around her shoulders in loosely tangled waves, contrasting against the white lacy camisole she had slipped on upon arriving.

"You look beautiful," Toby murmured, pulling the black and gray checkerboard Hermes blanket up, motioning for her to lay back down with him. Toby also thought it was silly that Spencer's family needed the best of everything, including blankets, but he wasn't about to complain. Dating Spencer had opened Toby's eyes to the designer world, a world Toby was unfamiliar with until he began talking to her. In fact, the first time that Toby had met Spencer's parents, her mom spent half the time trying to tell Toby the difference between a knockoff Gucci handbag and the real thing. Spencer found this humiliating, but Toby knew that Mrs. Hastings would bounce around random subjects if it meant that she wasn't faced with the reality that her daughter was dating the former suspect in Alison's murder.

"Whatever," Spencer grinned, sliding onto the couch, her back pressing against Toby's chest. He laid the soft fabric over her, slipping an arm around her waist before kissing her lightly on the shoulder.

"I love you," He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her skin. She squirmed next to him, he knew that it drove her crazy, but he also knew that she secretly loved it.

"I love you too," she said back, a wide smile growing on her face. She turned around so she was facing him, kissing him on the nose, then the forehead, then each of his cheekbones, making a pattern before planting one kiss on his lips. He kissed her next, turning her slightly so he was hovering over her. This kiss wasn't like the passionate one they had shared outside of Spencer's car earlier, but playful and happy instead. Spencer liked moments like these the most because she never knew what to expect out of Toby's playful side. She parted her lips, expecting to feel Toby's tongue on hers, but Toby quickly moved, his hands jolting to her sides, squeezing right below her ribs.

"You're not going to get away with that!" Spencer squealed, trying to fight off her giggles as she flipped him over so she was sitting on top of his hips.

"You won't do anything," Toby teased, resting his hands high up on the back of her thighs, drumming his fingertips impatiently on the hem of her navy cotton shorts.

"Oh, yes I will!" Spencer laughed softly, pulling the bottom of his gray T-shirt up, tracing the outlines of his abs with her fingers, feeling his toned muscles tense upon her touch. She trailed her hand up to his shoulders, pulling him up with ease. Spencer placed a soft kiss on his lips, their mouths barely touching. She could tell that it drove him crazy; his lips were automatically back on hers, yearning for her kiss. Spencer let it go for two seconds then stopped suddenly; giggling to herself as she leaned her forehead against his.

"Spence, stop that, you're driving me crazy," he whispered, his ocean blue eyes transfixed on hers.

"Good," she breathed, not trying to hide the smirk on her face. She was about to continue her game when someone knocked the door again.

"Oh my God," Toby growled, practically jumping off of the couch, stomping towards the hallway. Spencer rolled her eyes as he walked towards the door; it seemed like even when they were all alone they couldn't be _completely_ alone.

"Uh, Spence? I think you need to come here," Toby said cautiously, trying to calm his voice.

"Why, what is it?" Spencer hurried to the door to find a welcome basket filled with fruit, cookies, newspaper, and a bottle of cheap wine. She couldn't comprehend what was wrong until she saw the letter hanging off of the handle, the words scrawled out in an all-too-familiar red script.

_Welcome to the neighborhood, bitches. -A_

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Anything you would like to comment on? I'm totally open to any kind of criticism. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you to everyone who has followed or reviewed my story, I love you guys! You're my motivation to keep writing. I get so happy when I open my email to new notifications from the amazing people on here. Stay awesome. :)**_  
_


End file.
